thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
1983
Nick Jr. LazyTown Áfram Latibær! - Stephanie.png|Holy sh**, i have to go to the girls' bathroom. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'm using the bathroom right now. Sorry. Nick Jr. LazyTown Áfram Latibær! - Stephanie.png|WTF are you doing?!? Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Lorenzo's dad: Hello. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|KILL YOURSELF! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|What did you just say? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Nothing. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Liar. You just told me to kill myself. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Shit. Kawnyay.jpg|Buy my new album Yeezus at the Drewland Record Store or die. DrewPickles.gif|To be honest, isn't that a harsh thing to say? Kawnyay.jpg|I don't care. I want everybody in the world to buy Yeezus, and I want it to become the top-selling album of all-time next to Michael Jackson's Thriller. DrewPickles.gif|Going to retcon the wiki in 34 years. Mr X.jpg|Pixel? Pwizel.JPG|What do you have to say to me? Mr X.jpg|Let's have a deal. Pwizel.JPG|To nuke Italy? Mr X.jpg|No. Pwizel.JPG|What's the deal, then? Mr X.jpg|To kill Stephanie. Pwizel.JPG|Great idea. I'm actually a spy from the Soviet Union, but please don't tell anyone. Stwephanie.JPG|Production shall be finished by 1986. You got tha- Mr X.jpg|Surprise! Censor bar.png|Pixel and Jr. X's butts start growing and they fart on Stephanie. Stwephanie.JPG|YAAAAAAAAH! *face turns green* Pwizel.JPG|Finish her. Censor bar.png|Jr. X sits on Stephanie's face and farts on it for a whole minute. Mr X.jpg|Thanks for your help, Jr. X. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|I can't wait til' the ghost of Benito Mussolini comes to Lazytown. My father supported him. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck Mussolini. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Why? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|He was a stupid d**o, just like you. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Why was I forced to live inside of your basement in WW2? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Obviously, that's cause you're Italian. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! Censor sign.png|Elaine cut's off Lorenzo's penis. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Oh, Drew's gonna kill me because of this. DrewPickles.gif|Lorenzo. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Uh-huh? DrewPickles.gif|You're fired. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|... Censor sign.png|Lorenzo has a mental breakdown and bites Drew. DrewPickles.gif|Ow. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Drew, I think you're becoming a wereitalian, since Lorenzo just bit your arm. DrewPickles.gif|Shit. Pwizel.JPG|Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|What? Pwizel.JPG|I'm afraid to tell you this. But I'm actually a spy sent from the Soviet Union. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh, fuck you Pixel. Scene Missing.PNG|Elaine: MONSTER TRUCKS. MONSTER TRUCKS. MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER TRUCKS. *runs over Pixel* Pwizel.JPG|I SHALL NOT DIE... *dies* Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Well, the only good Soviet is a dead one. Brianthevamp.jpg|I'm Romanian. Am I allowed? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No Romanians either, as they are technically related to Italians. Scene Missing.PNG|Elaine uses her monster truck to run over Brian. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|MONSTER TRUCKS. Brianthevamp.jpg|OWWW!! *dies* Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|From now on, I'm assuming my role as the new mayor of LazyTown. Meanwhile Logo.png Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Just a normal day in the mayor's offi- Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Gotcha! 0.jpg Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|*hypnotizes Joseph Meanswell* You are getting very sleepy... Kill all Italians. Accept me as the new mayor. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|D*GO! *dies* Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Now, you shall bow down to me. Oh, fuck. He's dead now. 80s stepashka.jpg|(on TV) Hello! I'm from the Soviet Union. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck you, then. By the way, I'm the new mayor of LazyTown, so I'll ban you from visiting if you try to come here. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Lorenzo? I'm kidnapping you, slave! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Nah. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes. Fifth_Doctor_(Doctor_Who).jpg|Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Who the fuck are you? Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm the Doctor. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No you're not. The first time I saw The Doctor, he was an old man, then he had a Beatles haircut, then he had a Jimi Hendrix haircut, then he had big hair and crazy teeth. So you're telling me that he's you? Bullshit! Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm the fifth regeneration of him. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|FIVE. FUCKING FIVE. Scene Missing.PNG|Elaine jumps out of the window and shatters it. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I feel like hypnotizing everybody else in town into supporting me. Kawnyay.jpg|Drew? I've heard Elaine killed the mayor and replaced him. Bb84998a7ad426aab53e31b25b33f6e7.jpg|Nope. Kawnyay.jpg|I ain't lyin' *****. Bb84998a7ad426aab53e31b25b33f6e7.jpg|No, you're the liar here. Mr. Weight.jpg|Jr. X gets crushed. Littleguyfat.jpg|Ha! That's what you get for saying no, Jr. X. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Lose weight, fat f***. Littleguyfat2.jpg|Don't tell from my body. I got fat from Jr. X being crushed by Mr. Weight. 320px-Satan.jpg|(unmasks) The real Jr. X was murdered by Stephanie a few hours ago. I disguised as Junior. Littleguyfat2.jpg|Satan? 320px-Satan.jpg|You do what I demand. I shall now damn you into Hell, where you suffer an eternity in. Scene Missing.PNG|All of a sudden, a strange sound is heard coming from the sky. Littleguyfat.jpg|Jesus Christ? 320px-Satan.jpg|Nevermind. I'll let you go. (teleports back to Hell) Kawnyay.jpg|Thank me later. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|May I have your attention, please? Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yes. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Every single person in LazyTown, please stand in a row. Stwingy.JPG|What is it? Who's that weird hat guy? Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Stwingy.JPG|Okay. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Before I begin my speech, Lorenzo died today. After cutting his penis off, it started to bleed. Burn his body! Censor sign.png|His body is burned by Little Guy. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Now, as you may know, I am now the mayor of LazyTown, succeeding Joseph Meanswell. As mayor, I would like to ban every Italian, Soviet, Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Romanian, Greek, Mexican, Brazilian, and Jewish furry from visiting. Audience.jpg Zwiggy.JPG|No aliens, right? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes, and that includes the Doctor. Also, you must accept me as the greatest mayor of this town, and you will bow down to me. Audience.jpg Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Goodbye, Lazytown. Tardis.jpg Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|*hypnotizes everyone* You are getting very sleepy... Stwingy.JPG|You are getting sleepy. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Accept and believe in everything I say. 250px-Barney.jpg|Accept and believe in everything I say. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Nuke all of Italy. Stwephanie.JPG|Nuke all of Italy. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Death to the Soviets. DrewPickles.gif|Death to the Soviets. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I am the greatest mayor alive. Zwiggy.JPG|I am the greatest mayor alive. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Long live Mayor Prongs. Littleguyfat.jpg|Long live Mayor Prongs. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Kill Mr. X. Mr X.jpg|Kill Mr. X. Wait, what? I'm Mr. X. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|LazyTown is superior. Dr. Beanson.png|LazyTown is superior. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|It will always be the greatest town on Earth. Nick Jr. LazyTown Áfram Latibær! - Stephanie.png|It will always be the greatest town on Earth. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Now, all of you wake up and bow down to me. Scene Missing.PNG|Everyone bows down to Elaine, but Mr. X starts dying. Mr X.jpg|What's that feeling in my- ugh... *dies* Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|See Mr. X ain't immortal after all. Crowd.jpg|Hip hip, hooray! Zwiggy.JPG|Wait, what's happening to his body? Sgt X.jpg|Hello? Littleguyfat2.jpg|Mr. X! How did you just reincarnated? Sgt X.jpg|I'm not Mr. X. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes, you are. I saw you change into someone else and come back to life. Zwiggy.JPG|Yeah! GIVE HIM WHAT HE DESERVES! 567.jpg DrewPickles.gif|Bag, that was swell. Censor bar.png|Mr. X's corpse gets swallowed whole by Stephanie. Stwephanie.JPG|*now obese* I'm gonna shit. Censor bar.png|Stephanie poops on the ground and explodes to pieces. Jwives.JPG|Whoa, dude! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Mr. X? I thought Stephanie ate you. Mr X.jpg|That was a clone of me. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh. Mr X.jpg|Well, I'm going on a roadtrip to New York. Bye! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Don't come back! Okay? IMG 8197.PNG Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Now is the time to make the anti-ethnic law. Old Mwayor.JPG|Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Oh, fuck... Old Mwayor.JPG|How did you become mayor? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|He gave it to me. Old Mwayor.JPG|And why is he lying on the floor? Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Uh, eh, uh... KILL ITALIANS. Old Mwayor.JPG|Hmm... must have caught your disease, Elaine. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Stalin was wrong. Kill all Soviets. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|To tell you the truth, I ***** him and hypnotized him into supporting me. Old Mwayor.JPG|Well, I'd have to remove you from office then. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I know exactly how to deal with this. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Attention, everyone. I would like to hire some police officers. Category:1983 Films Category:Yearly Series Category:Films